


That which is lost

by meletes_muse



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU, Community: femslash100, Episode: s02e05 Pavor Nocturnus, F/F, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: Helen’s brooding again. Brooding over the what ifs and maybes.Episode tag for ‘Pavor Nocturnus’.Written for lj’s femslash100 prompt 597, ‘mourn’.





	That which is lost

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Потери](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446880) by [Fandom_Sanctuary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary), [Tykki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki)



Shadows dance on the stained floral wallpaper as Helen adds the last of the wood to their fire. Charlotte shivers against the chill. “You know,” she keeps her tone light, “the apocalypse really suits you.”

Helen’s mouth curves upwards into the ghost of a smile. Charlotte lifts the edge of her blanket, and when Helen joins her, nuzzles smoky hair. “Kate says there’s water, about an hour’s hike from here.”

Helen nods, curling into herself. Charlotte continues, “I can’t wait to get clean again.”

Silence. 

Helen’s brooding again. Brooding over the what ifs and maybes. They don’t have a lab, or any equipment, and even if by some miracle they did find a cure, they’re so insanely outnumbered they’d have no way to distribute it. 

“Helen?” 

“What is it Charlotte?”

“Love you.”

Helen exhales. “I love you too.”

“You don’t need to sound so thrilled about it.”

“Dear God, Charlotte,” Helen turns to face her, “What more do you want from me?”

There’s a colony in Antarctica. Charlotte’s not sure they’ll make it. Helen more than holds her own in a fight, but she’s reckless. Going out in a flash of light back in Old City as she searched for a cure would’ve been right up Helen’s street. And far be it from Charlotte to suggest that maybe, just this once, Helen can’t save everyone. 

If they make it, she thinks, _hopes_ , maybe then, Helen will stop mourning for what could have been, and start fighting for what they have.

 

 


End file.
